Unconditional Love
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Anzu’s convinced her life could get no worse, that is, until she finds out that Dartz is back in town. Surprisingly, he’s more stable than normal, in fact, more stable than her father...DartzxAnzu.


DIS: Well, I think you all know what it is today.

Marik: Er...What?

DIS: (-.-) Fic, stupid.

Marik: Oh. No.

DIS: It is, my friends, a one-shot!

Marik: (swears in Arabic)

DIS: (oO) Right, anyway, please read below and enjoy!

X

Title: Unconditional Love 

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Rating: T for language and mentioned violence_

_Summary: Anzu's convinced her life could get no worse, that is, until she finds out that Dartz is back in town. Surprisingly, he's more stable than normal, in fact, more stable than her father...DartzxAnzu._

_Notes/Warnings: Dartz/Anzu; some violent and rape scenes; Oh, and for the readers, you'll know what my Dartz/Anzu fics are because I'll have the word 'love' or 'romance' in the title. Most likely, it'll be one of these. Yep._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I practically own this couple, since no one except myself has done this couple. That I know of, at least. (ahem) Right, ANYWAY!_

X 

Anzu waved goodbye to her long-time friends, then turned towards her street. Anxiety and fear welled up in a large ball inside her stomach as she approached her home. Ever since her mother had died, she had lived with her father, not that she enjoyed it.

Taking a breath, she eyed the run-down home of hers and felt a lump grow inside her throat. Swallowing it, clutching the straps of her bag, she walked up to her so-called home, eyeing the weedy garden distastefully. She fumbled with her keys, before finding her home one and sliding it through the lock. She was distraught to find that her door was already unlocked. Closing her eyes briefly, thinking a prayer to whatever god was up there, she entered. She dropped her bag near the door and looked around, before taking a deep breath.

"Papa?" Anzu called a bit uneasily.

"In here," he grunted from the living room.

_Oh God..._she thought as she entered, seeing the beer cans scattered on the floor. _Why is this happening to me? Why, why, why? I was having _such_ a good day, too!...Until now, that is._ "I'm home." _He's drunk! _Drunk_! Damn!_

"No,_ really_?" He sneered at her, pursing his lips beneath his thick mustache. "Get the hell out of my sight." Not replying, she turned from the room, relief flooding over her. "Anzu," he said abruptly.

"Yes, papa?"

"You were late..." he turned from the television set, his eyes flaring. "Were you with a boy?"

"No," she responded quickly. "Well, I was with Yuugi, Jou, and Honda, but, I mean..." She trailed off. His eyes narrowed.

"Where'd you go?" His words were starting to slur.

"The...the arcade."

"Who the hell is Jou?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya?" Anzu told him impatiently.

"Oh, _him_." He glowered. "I don't like him, Anzu. Now, go to your room."

"Okay, papa." She hurried up the stairs, her heart thumping in her chest. She locked the door behind her and took deep, shuddering breaths. _I got lucky this time, but..._Anzu stared around her, eyes wide. _What if he changes his mind? Oh no, please no._

X

_Knock, knock._

"Yes?" Anzu opened the door and her dad glared down at her. "Something the matter, papa?"

"Don't play innocent on me!" He snapped, shoving her farther in the room. She flinched slightly.

_I knew it was to good to be true. What did I do wrong this time?_

"What the hell is this?" He shoved the piece of paper in her face.

"A note," Anzu responded immediately.

"Yeah? Passing notes in class, huh?"

"But, papa – "

"And what's more, it's with that stupid blonde, Jounouchi!" He bellowed. Anzu stumbled away from him, her eyes wide with fright. "You've been sleeping with him, haven't you? _Haven't you?_" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No!" Anzu gasped, feeling his nails dig into her flesh. "I – I haven't been! I don't even have a boyfriend."

"You _whore_."

X

Anzu stared at the ceiling, hearing her alarm clock go off. She touched the button tenderly and sat up, the spot between her legs crying out in protest. Hurriedly, she picked up her uniform and shoved knee-high socks on, covering the black and green bruises that were forming on her calves. _I should just run away. That would make things so much easier. So much easier..._

"Anzu!" She heard her father's yell and she hastily left downstairs. He was frowning. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" _It's always like this. He feels sorry in the morning, but when I get home..._ "I didn't mean to hurt you, darling, really." He kissed her on the cheek, hazardously close to her mouth. "I've just been having a bad time at work, okay?" Anzu just nodded mutely. "Good. You're friends are outside waiting for you."

"Okay, bye."

"Goodbye."

X

Dartz rested his chin on the palm of his hand, watching the buildings flashing past him. It had been almost a year since he had last been in Japan. He liked it there, however. He glanced down at his watch and sighed. Only two fifteen. He noticed a brunette on the sidewalk and wondered what the devil she was doing walking home in the rain. He motioned to the limo driver lazily and Anzu looked up, a bit surprised.

"Mazaki, am I right?" Dartz asked, pushing the door open. "What, pray tell, are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I...Well." Anzu's eyes shifted. "I dunno."

"Well, get in. I'll give you a ride."

"No! I mean...N-no thank you, I'm fine. I'm almost home anyway." _That's an obvious lie,_ she thought bitterly to herself. Dartz frowned.

"Are you sure, Mazaki?"

"Yes, thank you, um, Dartz, though, for the offer. What are you doing in Japan, anyway?"

"I missed it," he replied simply, a barely perceptible smile flashing on his cool lips. "Good bye, Mazaki."

"Mm hmm, bye." He shut the door and the limo drove off, careful not to splash her with the water in the puddle the tire had been buried in. Anzu sighed, and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. She wished she could have taken the offer. After all, she was almost soaked already. If only her father wasn't so protective – and possessive at that. She shuddered, thinking of last night. _I want a boyfriend who I can kiss – not my own dad! God, what kind of life is this!_

X

"Sir, didn't she seem a little...depressed?" Dartz's driver, Crusoe, asked a bit uncertainly.

"She did, didn't she?"

"You don't suppose there's anything wrong with her, do you?"

"You worry too much, Crusoe. This rain would depress me too."

"You'd expect she'd accept the offer, anyway, then."

"Hm, I _am_ an old enemy of her and her friends, it wouldn't surprise me that much."

"I imagine that's probably the problem," Crusoe agreed not too sincerely. The driver saw Dartz's eyes slide from the window and pin him with a curious stare. "I'm just not sure, sir."

"What do you want me to do, Crusoe?" Dartz ground out intolerantly, scowling. "Invite her to fucking dinner?" Dartz regretted his words when Crusoe's face brightened.

"That might make her feel better, huh?"

"...Humph."

X

Anzu inched downstairs to get lemonade, but heard her father's voice calling her instantly when she was about to put the lemonade away. She sighed, closed the refrigerator and entered the living room. He turned to her and she realized that he wasn't drunk.

"You got mail," he informed her in the AOL type voice. A smile curved her lips and she took the envelope from his fingers and she opened it. Her jaw dropped with shock. "What is it?"

"I'm...inviting to a dinner party."

"Dinner party? From who?"

"Dartz."

"_Who_?"

"Um, a guy I know from last year. He and Yuugi, er, dueled a lot."

"Oh really?" Her father was skeptical. "Well?"

"It's a formal dinner party. I can't go, though."

"Why not?"

_What's with the damn interrogation?_ "I don't have anything to wear!"

"Well," he stood up, "I'm sure you're mother had something. We could look through her things, hmm?"

"I guess." _I prefer him like this._

"All right, let's go." They went up to his room and he pulled open the closet. "I kept her things in the closet – just for safekeeping." Anzu merely nodded. "Go ahead, sweetheart." Hesitant, she inched forward, her fingers flipping through her deceased mother's clothing.

"Does this look formal?" Anzu asked at last, turning to her father, holding up a silk, black dress. Something crossed his face, before he smiled and nodded.

"It was her favorite. I'm sure it'll fit you."

"I'll go see."

"…….Right."

X

_(Later...)_

Having being able to fit in her mother's dress and putting her hair up in a bun, Anzu decided that she was indeed able to go to the dinner party. Her father even allowed her to wear some of her mother's jewelry. Anzu, luckily, had some cover up and applied it to the bruises, cuts, and scars on her body where it showed.

"Are you...trying to quite drinking?"

"Why?" He demanded, frowning as he drove her to Dartz's mansion.

"Well...Normally you're drinking by now."

"Oh," he relaxed a bit. "Well, I _am _attempting to." She smiled.

"That's good." He just nodded, grim-faced.

"Here you are," he grumbled. Anzu's eyes widened slightly, then she nodded, climbing out of the car. "Will you need a ride?"

"Um...I don't...I'll call when I need one, okay?"

"...Fine."

"I-if you don't want to, I could ask Dartz if he can."

"Do that. I don't want to drive all the way back out here for you."

"Okay," she murmured and hurried in. She was grateful that people were still arriving. Discarding her coat with the butler at the door, she followed a couple into a large room, where a snack table was, a bar with drinks and people were happily chatting. _Wow._

"Miss Mazaki?" She turned and recognized the male as the driver of Dartz's limo driver. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."

"Thank you," she muttered shyly to the old man. He smiled, his homely face welcoming. "Um, where is Dartz? I was hoping to ask him something." He gave a puzzled look.

"Everywhere, you could say. He's acting the host. He loves dinner parties, you know?"

"I had expected he'd hate them," Anzu confessed, a bit more at ease. He just chuckled.

"He used to, yes. Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Crusoe."

"How did you, er, know my name?"

"I only know your last name." He admitted, his eyes twinkling.

"_Oh!_ Um, I'm Anzu Mazaki." Crusoe beamed at her. "I've never been to a dinner party, sorry."

"That's quite all right. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Would you?"

"I'd love to!" _At least the lass seems more exultant than she did a few days ago._

X

During the introductions, Anzu spotted Dartz near the bar, looking either irritated or weary, she wasn't sure which. _Maybe both!_ She thought to herself, seeing him scowl at the bartender.

"Ah, there's Master Dartz. Would you like to see him now?"

"Oh, yes," Crusoe tugged her towards the bar and as though her sensed them beside him, Dartz turned around.

"Oh, Mazaki, you're here." She nodded demurely.

"I've been introducing her to the others." Dartz just stared at Crusoe.

"Have you now?" He smiled engagingly at the younger female. "A drink, Anzu?"

"No, thank you, I'm underage."

"First you refuse my ride, now my drinks? What's next? My food?"

"No, it's just..."

"What if I have it watered down?"

_I guess it wouldn't hurt if I don't get drunk..._ "Okay, but only one. And it has to be watered down."

"Good," Dartz ushered to the bartender, who nodded, sighing to himself. "You can go, Crusoe, I won't let her out my sight." The elderly man hesitated, uncertain, then nodded, inclining his head in respect, then turned and disappeared in the crowd. "I hope you still don't have a grudge against me?"

"No," Anzu shook her head. "As long as you don't intend any harm to my friends or me." Dartz's lips twitched.

"Trust me, darling, I'm over that. Now, I must give my full attention to my business." The bartender handed her the scotch on rocks – watered down, of course. Anzu raised it to her lips and took a sip. Her eyes brightened and she took a deeper drink, yet not too deep. "Good?"

"Mm hmm. But I guess I shouldn't get used to it, huh?"

"Not if your parents allow you to drink," Dartz told her, glancing behind him.

"Crusoe told me you liked dinner parties. You always seemed the type to dislike them."

"Oh, I do," Dartz looked at his own scotch on rocks. "It's more of a hobby, if anything. One of us rich guys in Domino have to do it, since Seto Kaiba does not seem inclined to do so."

"Kaiba doesn't like people, I think," Anzu told him, a giggle escaping her lips. The latter glanced at her and chuckled.

"No, he probably does not."

"Um, just out of curiosity, why did you invite me?"

"Honestly? Because Crusoe thought you looked depressed and suggested it. And I thought, 'what the hell? Why not?' Besides," he took a swig of his drink, "out of all your imbecile friends, I would have to say you're my favorite."

"Who's your favorite?"

"Hmm...Possibly that dice-boy. What's his name again?"

"Otogi?"

"Ah! Yes, that's it. I remember him by dice-boy, merely because he seems obsessed with dice."

"I wouldn't go so far as _obsessed_."

"You wouldn't? I would." She gave another giggle, then took a further drink of her cocktail (A/N: cocktail's another word for alcohol for those who don't know.) "I'm surprised at you, Anzu, why aren't you still angry at me? I did do quite a bit bad things to your friends."

"I believe in second chances. I don't think that I should hate someone if they've changed and are better."

"You're _assuming_ I'm a better person than I was before?" Dartz blurted out in disbelief. Anzu just tilted her head to the side.

"You wouldn't be so...benevolent – nice – if not, would you?"

"I suppose not," he admitted, sighing. "But still, it surprises me that you would be so trusting." He chuckled. "I always assumed you were, ah, say...cynical."

"Well, it's not like you gave me a choice, now did you, Dartz?"

"So the truth comes out, hmm?" Dartz flashed a suave, mischievous grin at her. A flush seeped up onto her cheeks and she hastily brought her cup up, taking a drink of her scotch on rocks. "Where did you get that?"

"What?" She turned to what he was looking at and felt the color drain from her face as he pointed at the bruise that she had neglected to cover on her calve. "Oh, I feel down the stairs earlier. Slammed my leg right into one of the posts."

"Hmm," Dartz just pierced her with a dubious stare, taking a quaff of his drink, emptying it. He motioned to the bartender and the male took the cup to refill it. "I see."

"Oh, um, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything. Well," he smirked, "_almost_ anything." Anzu knew very well what that leer of his meant, but she tried – and failed – to not blush.

"Well, it's nothing really. I just need a ride home." He raised an eyebrow.

"A ride home? That's all?"

"Yes."

"Of course," he beamed at his refilled cup. "When everyone's gone, I'll take you."

"Thank you," she murmured, relieved.

X

"Dartz's back in town? And ya went to a dinner party at his _house_?" Jou gapped at her in shock. "How could ya, Anzu? Ya went to da evil genius' hideout!"

"Oh, Jou, _stop_." Anzu sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dartz is better now, really."

"Humph," he merely snorted. Kaiba, who had overheard, raised an eyebrow at Jou's snort.

"Don't act something that you're not, Jounouchi." He suddenly smirked. "But she is right, Dartz is different. He's much more social. I was at the dinner party. You were exceptionally friendly with him, Anzu." Her cheeks grew hot and she at once that she was caught.

"_What?_" Jou bawled, looking horrified. "Is dat _true_?"

"N-no!" Anzu sputtered. Of course, they all knew she was lying. Kaiba chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, you spent the last hour or two with him." He suddenly grinned, his eyes glinting maliciously. "And you _danced_ with him."

"I never saw you!" Anzu said, her face pink.

"I wasn't quite making myself obvious." He smiled, then returned to reading his book.

"What, did ya kiss 'im _too_?" Jou demanded as Honda and the others just stared.

"No!" Anzu replied indignantly.

"I think I overheard you two that you're going to meet him after school today?" Kaiba guessed, not looking up.

"Where _were_ you?" Anzu asked, her face heating up rapidly.

"Around," he glanced at his watch, then returning to reading.

The others were just staring at Anzu in disbelief.

X

"You look bitter today," Dartz observed with amusement. Anzu and him were walking along the docks, where the water stretched out as far as the eye could see. It was actually quite beautiful. Anzu could understand why Mako Tsunami was so enamored of it. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she glanced at Dartz.

"Kaiba was at the dinner party," she grumbled. "I didn't even see him!"

"Neither did I, but I had a feeling he was going to come. I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that...He told your friends?"

"Bingo," she muttered, sighing. "I can't believe this!"

"Hm. I'm sorry I shame you."

"No, you don't, it's just the way Kaiba _put_ it." For the umpteenth time that day, she blushed. "He made it sound like we were a couple." Dartz chuckled.

"He likes to exaggerate things, doesn't he?"

"Humph, the jerk," she muttered. She glanced at Dartz and realized that it might look odd to normal people that _she_ was the one with the shorter hair. Forgetting her anger, she stared curiously at the silver strands of his hair and wondered what they felt like. _Kinda like Ryou's hair,_ she decided to herself. Then, realizing she was staring, hastily looked away.

"He is, say, egotistical, wouldn't you say?"

"A bit, but I think he's gotten better." She smiled thoughtfully. "Um, but really...Why'd you invite me out here?"

"I'd like to get to know you better. Honestly, I don't have many friends...Except Crusoe. And that's all, I'm pretty sure."

"You must have more friends than that," Anzu insisted.

"No, why should I? I haven't exactly been nice to people lately. Not in Domino, at any rate." Anzu's lips twitched.

"That's horrible," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Dartz told her abruptly. "It's my own fault."

"Yes, but – " He put a finger to her lips. Anzu blinked rapidly, surprised at the sudden gesture. He frowned and took her arm.

"Fall down the stairs again?" He inquired at the massive bruise on her upper arm. She quickly pulled her arm back, barely able to cover the bruise with her hand.

"I'm accident prone," she told him hastily. "I always get these."

"Uh huh." Anzu knew that she wasn't convincing him. She knew that it wasn't very persuasive, either. "You know, Anzu, if you have any...say, trouble, you can always come to me."

_That was bluntly saying, "I know you're in trouble, so tell me."_ Anzu thought, a bit bemused. "I'll keep that in mind," she assured him. He eyed her, then nodded.

"Good. So, while we still have time to blow over, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay. Well..."

X

Dartz kicked a rock casually and snuck behind a tree, Crusoe following behind him.

"Sir, what are we doing? We shouldn't be spying on Miss Mazaki..." Crusoe whined. Dartz just put a finger to his own lips, peering around the trunk of the tree to watch Anzu slide into the home, biting her lip slightly.

"Come on." The two hurried over to the home and Dartz went to a window in the living room.

X

_He's drunk. (sigh) I suppose I better give him a good reason to beat me..._Anzu thought miserably.

"Papa, I'm home."

"And late, I might add. And – eh?" he frowned and went to the window, looking around. "Did you see anything, Anzu?"

"See anything?"

"In the window, girl!"

"Oh. No...no, I didn't." _There's the punch line._

"Liar. What was it?"

"I honestly didn't see anything, papa."

"Bullshit!"

"Sir...?" Crusoe whispered, holding his phone. Dartz could see the three numbers clearly. "Should I...?"

"It might only be a hunch, Crusoe, but do it anyway."

"All right."

X

Anzu felt herself being lifted. _Am I in heaven? Oh, yes, I am!_

"Anzu?..." she opened her tired eyes to see Dartz staring down at her, looking concerned.

"Dartz? What are you doing...Ow."

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone, dammit!"

"Am I in an _ambulance_?"

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"I...I was afraid," Anzu stuttered, her eyes wide with fear. Dartz glowered, then sighed.

"You should have, _at least_, told me before you left!"

"How did you...?"

"I followed you home. I knew that you don't get those watermelon – sized bruises from "accidents"."

"...Thank you, Dartz."

"Well, you're welcome." Anzu smiled, then sighed, falling back asleep.

X

It had surprised Anzu's friends that it had been Dartz that had knocked her father out just long enough for the police to come and that in the end, it had been Dartz that saved her. Indeed, they were convinced he had indeed changed to a better person. And Otogi was convinced there was much more than just "friendship" to Dartz's heroic acts.

"Hey there," Otogi nodded to Dartz. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Fine." They went outside and Dartz crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the hospital's building wall. "What is it?"

"Do you love Anzu?"

"Where did _that_ come from?" Dartz exploded. Otogi merely smiled.

"It's just that you wouldn't have done that just for friendship. Some people would, but not you, I'm guessing." Dartz just snorted.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious as to know why," Otogi admitted, shrugging.

"Fine," Dartz grumbled, "Today we went to the docks and got to know each other a little better. If you must know, she's the first person – other than Crusoe – that's treated me like a human being. And she's my type of girl. Intelligent, cute, funny, what more could you want?"

"You forgot young," Otogi put in casually. Dartz immediately glared at him.

"I _know_, thank you very much." The latter grinned at him,

"Listen, Dartz, Kaiba told us how you guys hung out at the dinner party, talking and then you danced with her. I don't see any reason why not to let you be with her. However," Otogi stretched, "if you hurt her, Jou, Honda, and Atemu are gonna be on your ass about it. And maybe even Kaiba."

"_What_?"

"I've seen the way he looks at her," he grinned at Dartz's half-shocked expression. "Anyway, tell them in there, I left. All right?"

"Sure."

X

When Anzu next woke up, she saw Dartz above her – again.

"Dartz," she whispered. "I thought you left!"

"No, that would be Otogi, the prick." She blinked at his sour attitude. "Listen, Anzu, there's something I have to tell you." A shy smile slid onto her lips.

"Okay, but I think I know what it is."

"Do you now?"

"Uh huh, Otogi actually came in before he talked to you."

"Somehow that does not surprise me," Dartz sighed, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"I just want you to know..." again, the timid smile. "...that I feel the same." Dartz's lips twitched.

"Good. I'm glad." He paused. "You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"No," she sighed. "Not here, at least. And since I'm almost about to graduate..." she trailed off and he nodded.

"If you want, you can stay with me. If not, that's okay."

"No, I do." She grinned. "Besides, who else is going to give me a better home?" He seemed to contemplate about that at first.

"You have a point there," he concurred. She beamed and twined her fingers with his.

"I can't wait."

X

DIS: Well, it was longer than my last and more detailed then my last, but this one was just as rushed, huh? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I do enjoy this couple. Though, Dartz was kinda out of character, wasn't he? Please review and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. I want the honest truth on this fic: was it good or not? Ciao!


End file.
